On a standard trailer, equipment is loaded on and off of the trailer from the rear using ramps. The angle of these ramps will depend upon the height of the trailer. For some equipment, particularly heavy industrial equipment, the angle of these ramps may be too steep to allow loading and off loading of this equipment. In addition, the height of a traditional trailer may be too high to allow adequate clearance of bridges and roads when equipment is loaded on the trailer. To combat these problems, a detachable gooseneck trailer is used. A detachable gooseneck trailer includes a trailer deck and gooseneck removably attached to the towing vehicle and trailer deck. This allows the gooseneck to be detached from the trailer and equipment removed from the front of trailer.
The process of reattaching the gooseneck after it has been detached is often an area of difficulty for trailer operators as the alignment of the gooseneck with the trailer deck is critical. An improper alignment may result in damage to the trailer deck or the gooseneck. This process of alignment and attachment becomes even more difficult when the trailer is situated on an uneven or ungraded surface.